


《金主》第四章 下

by sodablue2086



Category: SPL2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodablue2086/pseuds/sodablue2086
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>警告：娱乐圈AU架空，情节一切虚构，请慎入，请勿当真，请不要打扰真人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	《金主》第四章 下

阿晋这下算是完蛋了，他今天都没来。  
可不是，跑宣传的时候肯定没他份。  
昨天闹出那么大的动静，搞不好连他个人戏份都要删。  
……  
化妆间里几个演员窃窃私语，其中几句不小心飘进阿毅的耳里，听得他一头雾水，问阿晋出了什么事。  
大家知道男一号昨日离开得早错过了那出戏，便绘声绘色地描述了阿晋如何出手伤人并导致那位传说中的总公司老板被几架电影灯砸中，现场一片火花飞溅好不热闹。  
顶着一脸烧伤妆的男演员凑过来神秘兮兮地补充了最后一句，“听说那位大老板伤势严重，已经毁容了。”

 

“古先生，您的伤记得按时擦药就好。”  
见医生提起药箱要走，古老板翘着腿坐在沙发里，怀疑地皱起眉，“你确定没问题了？你可别敷衍我。”  
古老板对自己的伤势状况不太满意，等阿晋上门来给自己道歉时，这种程度怎么够。   
西装革履的中年男人眼角抽动了下，耐心解释，“ 昨天在医院的全身检查结果表示一切正常，您大可放心，这点淤青和上回的刀伤相比不算什么。”  
那次古老板深夜在街头被围攻，随后便是这位医生被几个手下从家里直接带去了阿晋公寓里为他处理伤口，说来也巧，最近古老板两次受伤时阿晋都在现场，只不过第一次是阿晋出手相救，第二次直接成了罪魁祸首。  
这戏剧化的转折令古老板心情有些微妙，摆摆手，候在一旁的人将医生送了出去。 

那日，灯砸下来的瞬间古老板翻身护住了头部，灯管爆裂的巨大声响震得他有些轻微耳鸣。压在身上的灯被人七手八脚地移开后，古老板刚起来就被匆匆赶来的负责人扶着嚷嚷要送去医院，离开前视线扫过混乱的人群也未看见阿晋的脸。

最后一次见到对方的情景是在他撂下狠话后，阿晋愤怒而无声地瞪着他，乌黑的大眼里盈满了泪水，轻轻一眨，落下来一滴滑至腮边，画面美得叫人心颤，却看得古老板很不是滋味。  
他本打算将阿晋拉到怀里安慰几句，哪知对方的拳头就狠狠招呼上来。

娱乐公司那边打来电话，无非是连连赔罪接着一阵嘘寒问暖，最后委婉地请示怎么处理阿晋，却被古老板轻描淡写地带了过去。  
他等着阿晋来道歉。

 

*

宇哥在餐厅的角落里找到阿晋时，对方捏着勺慢慢搅拌着一杯冷掉的咖啡。  
待他落了座叫来服务生点完餐，一直沉默着的阿晋忽然开口，“古先生到底伤得怎样？”  
宇哥无奈叹气，“我哪能知道，你也别老问我，这么关心就自己打电话去问嘛。”  
阿晋转过脸，一言不发地盯着落地窗外。  
宇哥知道阿晋内心煎熬，方才俩人一块在娱乐公司那边挨训，他绞尽脑汁地打圆场挽救局面，生怕老总一怒之下将阿晋冷藏，又担心阿晋被那难听刺耳的痛骂气得摔门离开。然而阿晋始终闷不做声，一句辩白也没有，硬是全忍了下来，却在走之前询问了一句古老板的伤势，像是丝毫不关心自个的处境。

“我找人探过口风，公司虽然让你回去反省几天，但剧组里的戏份还给你留着在，刚挨的那顿骂也别往心里去啊。”  
阿晋轻摇着头笑道，”我不在意，更难听的话也有人说过的。“  
这话中的深意宇哥没有细问，甚至不清楚阿晋为何要动手揍人。  
昨天下午接到剧组电话得知阿晋闯了大祸，宇哥正在公司为阿晋敲定广告合约的细节，驱车赶往剧组的路上他大脑空白只顾着猛踩油门，连闯了好几个红灯。  
原以为阿晋这次铁定被封杀，然而高层熟人透露给他消息，另外一位当事人至今还未表态。  
宇哥心存侥幸地想也许古老板打算网开一面，又忐忑地猜测或许是对方还未想好怎么处置阿晋，连忙催促道，“不管怎样是你动手在先，还不赶紧去给人家好好赔罪，我听说可是伤得不轻。”  
阿晋低声道，“我不该动手的，是我的错。”  
不清楚对方伤势到底如何，阿晋昨夜里辗转难眠，拿起手机想拨号发现已是凌晨，又躺在床上反复斟酌去探望古先生时该说些什么才好，不知不觉竟折腾到天亮。

服务生为他们陆续上餐，摆盘精致的菜肴香味扑鼻，阿晋没有胃口，倒是为宇哥盛了碗热汤递过去。  
“阿晋，你还是知足些，相比之前那些人古老板对你真是好太多，”宇哥边摇头感慨边喝汤，“去年那个刚被他捧红的女艺人今年倒是杳无音讯了，听说是因为当着古老板朋友们的面与他耍性子顶嘴，折了人家的面子。 ”  
“宇哥，”阿晋冷不丁出声打断，嘴角扯出个牵强的微笑，“不要再说了。”  
对方的好意阿晋心领，可让他去知足感恩实在残忍。即使他在古先生眼里自己也不过是各取所需的情人之一，与那些曾经光鲜而结局黯淡的男女没什么不同。  
早已认清现实，可心里还未愈合的伤再次被刺中还是疼得厉害。  
“阿晋，不要太较真了，这个圈子就是如此，你何苦为难自己？”  
阿晋不再说话，慢慢地将那杯冰冷苦涩的咖啡一饮而尽。

 

*

古老板打开门，神情冷淡地看着立在外面的阿晋，“你怎么来了。”  
等了大半天的人终于出现，古老板心中欣喜，可非要紧绷着张脸，不愿让阿晋察觉出半分。  
“我是来道歉的，”眼前的男人似乎没什么大碍，阿晋这才稍微安心，可也不知那衬衣下是不是一身的伤，他眉眼间流露出几分自责，轻声开口，“古先生，那天的事很对不起。”  
古先生被灯砸中的刹那间，阿晋的心顿时绞紧，下意识冲过去想要拉他出来却被助理和几个工作人员死死拦着并拽出了片场，生怕阿晋没解气还要上去接着揍人。  
古老板抱着胳膊靠在门边，挑起眉，“还有呢？”  
“动手打人是我不对，我以后……”阿晋尴尬地顿住，恨不得咬掉舌头，他原本执意要分手，哪有什么以后，可话已说出口，只好硬着头皮继续，“我以后不会这样了。”  
古老板满意地勾起嘴角，在他看来阿晋主动上门便是求和的意思，想与自己重归于好，可看那忐忑拘谨的模样显然是不好意思开口。  
古老板牵起阿晋的手将他拉进来，自认为表现的风度得体，“好了，早知道你这么敬业不想耽误拍戏，我那天也不会硬要带你走。”  
阿晋跟着古先生进了屋，觉得有些讶异，对方似乎误会了什么。  
“但你应该好好跟我解释，我这人又不是不讲道理，”古老板慢悠悠地说着，转身冲阿晋淡淡一笑，“你那么一闹，害得我真以为你要与我分手。”  
阿晋愣住，古先生误会得太离谱，他不知该从何开始解释。  
“不过我知道你舍不得，”古老板笑得戏谑，双臂圈过阿晋腰身将他揽进怀里，低头凑近直到几乎快要吻上，“否则你今天也不会来这里。”  
男人的气息喷洒在阿晋唇间，这距离暧昧得阿晋难为情，头往后仰想要解释，“古先生其实我……”  
嘴唇忽然被对方堵住，柔软湿滑的物体探进来扫荡一遍又退了出去，这个充满挑逗意味的吻快得阿晋措手不及，古先生倒是一脸若无其事，“嗯？你刚刚想说什么？”  
阿晋用力从古先生怀里挣脱，“我应该回去了。”  
古老板脸一沉，“说了句对不起就想走？这就是你道歉的态度？”  
阿晋僵在原地，看着男人坐进沙发里，冷冷盯着自己，“阿晋，你跟我的这段时间不算久，可发生的事倒不少，仔细想想我真是把你惯坏了。”  
阿晋垂下眼睛，“古先生对我很好，我很感激。”  
古老板冷哼一声，“是真的感激，还是嘴上说说而已？”  
阿晋抬起头，面色平静，“那古先生想怎样？”  
“你先过来坐。”

古老板见阿晋离自己远远地坐下，一脸戒备的样子很有趣，拍拍沙发，“喂，你坐那么远，待会怎么帮我擦药啊？”  
阿晋微愣，“只是擦药吗？”  
“是啊，”古老板从桌上拿了瓶药油递给阿晋，笑着逗他，“不然你以为呢？”  
阿晋尴尬地低下头，起身挨着古先生坐下，默默倒了些药油在掌心里揉开。  
古老板一颗颗地解开衣扣，贪婪地盯着阿晋侧脸，半个多月没碰到这人，仅仅一个吻就让他欲火中烧。  
将衬衣扔到一边，古老板半裸靠着沙发，双臂抬起搁在两边，古铜色的胸腹上那几处瘀青看得阿晋心底一阵难受，他平日拍戏受伤都是常事，可偏偏见不得古先生的半点皮肉伤，更何况因自己而起。他自幼练武，却从未出手伤过人，这次伤了古先生，懊悔得阿晋宁愿被灯压在下面的人是自己。  
沾满药油的温热掌心贴上古老板的胸膛时，他装模作样地低吟了一声，阿晋立即停下盯着自己，紧张地咬住下唇。  
再也按耐不住，古老板将阿晋一把搂过来顺势吻了上去。  
阿晋被压在沙发上吻得透不过气，慌乱地想推开身上的男人，对方立刻发出吃痛声松开。  
“古先生你没事吧？”阿晋见他痛苦地皱眉，也不知自己碰到了哪处伤。  
“没事不痛，”古老板笑着抚摸起阿晋的脸颊，将额头轻轻抵上去，压低了声音，“阿晋，我很想你。”  
那语气深情真切，令阿晋瞬间失去了所有反抗的力气。

 

古老板等了阿晋太久，反而不急着将对方拆骨入腹。  
俩人衣裤凌乱地洒落一地，阿晋躺在沙发上双腿打开，赤裸的身体难受地缓慢扭动，古老板伏在阿晋身上边为他扩张，边顺着胸膛腹部一路舔咬，仿佛是逗弄着终于落进嘴里的猎物，极有耐心地一寸寸品尝，将那紧致光滑的蜜色皮肉啃咬在齿间，舌尖细细舔舐，再重重吮吻一口。  
刺痛感混合着奇异的酥麻快感从胸腹泛遍全身，折磨得阿晋眼眶发红，胯下性器早已勃起，他刚使了劲挣扎，手腕却被立刻攥住牢牢钉在头顶上方，接着心口那片肌肤被狠狠啃了一口，“啊！”  
“这是惩罚你要和我分手。”古老板笑着说，眼里却没半分笑意，阿晋神色复杂地别开脸，胸腹上大片湿润鲜红的吻痕，情色而充满凌虐欲，看得古老板眼神一沉，埋在阿晋后穴里的手指转动翻搅。  
“嗯……”阿晋身体越来越绵软，古老板低下头，牙齿深陷进阿晋胸膛上那圈浅褐色的娇嫩乳晕，他含住乳首舔吮不停，而手抚摸上另一颗肿胀的肉粒，用力掐揉。  
“啊不要你放开……”电流般的尖锐痛感从阿晋的胸膛不断窜到下腹，性器顶端却兴奋地吐出粘液，两边敏感的乳头被古先生的牙齿和手指恶意又粗暴地玩弄，阿晋快被逼疯，眼底涌起湿意，“痛，古先生……”  
阿晋细微颤抖的哀求声叫人心疼，古老板饶过他，安抚地亲了亲他的脸，“乖，以后别再随便揍人了。”  
“我已经道过歉了。”阿晋不示弱地瞪过去，却不知自己湿漉漉的眼睛燃起怒火有多勾人。  
古老板抬起阿晋一条腿，将沾满润滑液的性器推送进去，看着阿晋眉头紧蹙咬住下唇一脸痛苦却万分性感的模样，低笑了一声，“以为道歉就够了吗？真可爱。”  
随后他摁住阿晋的腰胯向前顶动，分身不断挤压那湿热的肉壁，阿晋被顶得发出断续的低吟，一条腿架在古先生的肩上，膝盖压至胸口，另一腿软软地勾缠住对方不断挺动的腰身。  
他们太熟悉彼此的身体，于是冷战后的第一场性事依旧愉悦默契，阿晋心底挣扎得痛苦，却还是忍不住贪恋起这份欢愉，扭动着腰臀迎合古先生。更难堪的是，古先生的脸离得近，灼热的视线令他无处可藏，别开脸又被对方扳过下巴。  
“看着我，专心点。”  
古老板捏住阿晋下巴深深地吻他，吻得对方晕头转向后直起身来，握住肩膀上阿晋纤瘦的脚腕，边挺腰律动，边亲吻着那片纹身。  
阿晋眼睛被刺得生疼，古先生不知道他曾想过要去洗掉纹身，最终又打消了这个念头。  
毕竟即使纹身被洗去，可还是心心念念地放不下那个人。

炽热高涨的情欲仿佛气味甘甜浓烈的迷药，麻痹了阿晋心里的疼痛，全身沉浸在轻飘的快乐里，神志不清地抬手抚弄起自己胯下胀得发痛的暗红分身，这放浪的一幕刺激得古老板低声咒骂了一句，握住阿晋脚踝将他身体翻转过来趴在沙发上，接下来钳紧阿晋的胯部一阵发狠的乱撞。  
阿晋早已习惯两人激烈的欢爱方式，然而今天这样的凶狠却是前所未有。他被古先生死死掐着后颈摁在沙发上，体内的粗大肉刃像是打桩似地从后面一下下狠狠操进来，快速又深入，每一次都能撞得阿晋浑身颤栗着发出尖锐短促的叫声，听着惹人怜惜，下体却疼得要爆炸。  
纵使体力再好，阿晋也敌不过被这样猛烈地操弄，他腰肢酸麻地趴伏在古先生身下连嗓子都叫哑，这时脖颈上传来一阵疼痛，他立刻呜咽着扭动起来，“不要再咬了……”  
古老板置若罔闻，埋头在阿晋的颈间吮咬不停，对方挣扎得越厉害，牙齿越用力。阿晋的颈窝处火辣作痛，湿漉漉一片，恍惚间以为这个霸道专横的男人用牙齿刺穿了他的脖子甚至连他的血都要尝一尝，顿时感到绝望又不甘。  
“你说什么？”似乎是听到阿晋一句低语，古老板放慢了动作。  
阿晋一动不动地将脸埋在臂弯里，“我讨厌你。”  
古老板强行抬起阿晋的脸，不出所料发现他两眼含泪，可又咬着嘴唇一脸愤恨地瞪着自己，古老板凑近他耳边，笑着低声道，“我喜欢阿晋。”  
说完从后面搂过阿晋的脖子，边轻轻舔咬着他敏感的耳尖，胯下则粘着他饱满的后臀朝前用力顶弄。伴随着交合处传来的湿粘水声，沙发上两具男性身体前后紧贴疯狂律动。  
阿晋彻底迷失在情欲里，整个世界白茫茫一片，仿佛只剩下古先生洒在耳边的湿热喘息，和体内那根来回冲刺的巨大硬物。生理性的泪水顺着他的脸颊簌簌滑下，滴落在了古先生的手臂上。  
阿晋感到古先生似乎扳过他的脸吻了上来，其中罕见的温柔令他坚信那是幻觉。

这场漫长激烈的性爱结束后，之前已经失眠了一整夜的阿晋困得睁不开眼，迷迷糊糊地被古先生抱着去浴室清理了身体，随后又抱回到床上休息。  
松软的枕头令阿晋睡意昏沉，卸下所有防备，浑身酸软地蜷在舒适的被子下面哪里都不想去，更何况这气息熟悉得让他莫名的安心，便自然地翻身抱住了旁边那温热的躯体。

一觉醒来，阿晋茫然地望着卧室窗外漆黑的天色，大脑逐渐清明，心头闪过一丝恐慌。  
“醒了？”  
慵懒的男声从阿晋头顶传来，古先生侧卧在一边，静静地盯着他也不知有多久。  
“饿了吗，待会带你去吃晚饭，”古老板伸手拨弄着阿晋凌乱蓬松的头发，语气平常地加了句，“从明天开始你就过来和我住。”  
没有得到回应，古老板见阿晋怔怔地发着呆，亲昵地捏了捏他的脸，“怎么，还没睡醒？”  
阿晋内心波涛汹涌，却一个字都说不出。  
“明天会有人来找你拿钥匙替你收拾东西，搬过来了你以后不拍戏的时候就能好好地陪我，” 古老板漫不经心地玩弄着阿晋修长的手指，看起来心情不错，“之前给你写的剧本不喜欢就算了，资源反正多得是，这几天你陪我出去玩玩，剧组那边也不用操心。”  
古先生话语间的轻松随意，却听得阿晋头皮发麻，越细想越是惶惶不安，恨不得立刻逃离这个男人身边再也不回来。  
然而当阿晋望着古先生的眼睛，心里那道防线不知不觉崩塌得悄然无声，片刻后，他缓缓点了点头，轻轻嗯了一声。  
古老板终于露出笑颜，抬起阿晋的手背亲了亲，“真乖。”


End file.
